Meisters, Weapons and Wasabi Warriors - friends or enemies?
by Franny96
Summary: The Soul Eater gang were assigned on a mission to protect the Wasabi Warriors from Kishins in California. They attend Seaford High School and meet Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie and they become friends. But will they stay friends forever when the five teens find out their secret? I'm not good at summary... Read and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Death city and Maka and Soul were walking the corridor of Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as DWMA when their names were called out over the speaker:

" Meister Maka Albarn and her weapon partner Soul Eater Evans, please report to Lord Deaths room immediately, I repeat, Meister Maka Albarn and her weapon partner Soul Eater Evans, please report to Lord Deaths room immediately."

Maka and Soul looked at each other before heading towards Lord Deaths room.

"I wonder if it's another mission that we have to complete. What do you think, Soul?" Maka wondered as she looked at her partner. Soul puts his hands behind his head as they continued walking towards Lord Deaths room.

"Well if it is a mission than he can call someone else, besides, we just came back from our last mission and I'm tired and just want to go to sleep." Soul complained. Maka just rolled her eyes.

"Soul, stop complaining, okay? We finished our last mission 3 hours ago, you could've slept when we got back instead of hanging out with Black*Star."

"Hey it wasn't my fault that Blair wouldn't let me sleep, because of her hot and naked body and big boobs, compaired to your petite body and tiny boobs."

"MAKA CHOP!"

That earned him a Maka Chop from Maka as she slammed her book onto his head hard.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BOOK!" Soul yelled as he rubbed his head. Maka glared at him.

" In case you do, make or say something stupid, like what you said just now! Now come on, we're already late!" Maka said dragging Soul by his hand as they finally made it to Lord Deaths room.

When they entered the room they realised they weren't alone, there was Meister Death The Kid with his weapon partners Liz and Patty Thompson, and there was also Meister Black*Star with his weapon partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Lord Death was standing behind the mirror along with Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe) and Dr. Stein.

"Ah, hello Meister Maka and Soul. I'm glad you two made it here on time. How are you? ~"

"We're fine , thank you, sir. And how are you guys?" Maka asked looking at everyone.

" We're alright, except that we were called here about half and hour ago, when I was about to do for myself green manicure and relax on the couch and of course Kid had to complain that green is not for me." Liz said and signed.

" It is true, Liz, the color green does not suit you with anything and If I hadn't stopped you from doing your manicure, you would've looked asymmetrical and that would ruin your beauty!" Kid complained. Liz rolled her eyes and signed again and Patty laughed.

Maka and Soul looked at the spiky blue-haired assassin and his long black-haired blue-eyed female weapon." And what about you two?" Soul asked.

Black*Star grinned and said " I'm great, a big star like me doesn't get tired easily and I'm ready to kick some ass! YAHHO!"

Tsubaki sweat dropped and smiled. " We were also called here for some kind of mission 20 minutes ago and we though we'd be alone until you guys came."

Soul sighed. " I knew this would be another mission, this is so uncool and I'm hungry!"

Maka glared at him." Stop complaining, alright? And you'll eat later, just be patient."

Black*Star wrapped an arm around Soul's shoulder and said " Come on, Soul, if we are assigned to more missions, we will get stronger, you will finally be a Death Scythe when you collect all the Kishin souls and witch soul and I will surpass God!Yahoo!"

Soul groaned. " Yeah, whatever."

Spirit clapped his hands as to get everyone's attention and everyone turned to him. " Okay, enough with the chit-chat people, let's get down to business." Then Lord Death started explaining their mission.

"I called you all here for a very important mission, and it might be difficult for you to complete." Everyone gave Lord Death a confused look.

" What do you mean, father?" Kid asked.

" I meant that it might be difficult for you to complete the mission in just 1 day, because a lot of Kishins have spread to a city called Seaford in California."

"Seaford?" Patty wondered.

"Yes and that's why I'm sending you there to protect 5 kids called the Wasabi Warriors."

"The what warriors?" asked Black*Star.

"The Wasabi Warriors." Maka said.

"The Wasabi Warriors are a group of teenagers and along with their sensei they are learning karate step by step, anything else I know is that two of them are strong so you must be careful, especially you Black*Star, don't get into a fight with one of them, or maybe both." Dr. Stein said as he eyed the assassin giving him a warning.

Black*Star just laughed and said " You gotta be kidding, I'm not afraid of challenging one or both of them, and if they do that than I'd love to show them what I got, I mean I'm the great Black*Star and I will surpass God one day!Hahaha!"

Tsubaki sweat dropped. " Black*Star, please, listen to what Dr. Stein is saying, we have to be careful."

Maka nodded her head as she agreed with her. " Tsubaki's right, they might be dangerous and you might get hurt badly, so I suggest you stop with your blaberings and be more serious."

Black*Star groaned "Whatever, but I'm still not giving up, so I'll challenge them and you can't stop me!"

Both girls sweat dropped. "Allright then so before you go I must warn you about something else."

Everyone turned towards Lord Death when they heard his serious voice.

Kid asked "What is it, father?"

Lord Death looked at the young meisters and weapons and said in a serious tone " They must not know who you are." They gave him a confused look and Liz asked "Why?".

"They don't believe in us that some people can turn into weapons, nor they know about the Kishins." Dr, Stein answered.

"You will be staying there for a long time, until the Kishins are killed and the city is safe. You must act as ordinary people and befriend the five kids, also Soul, Kid and Black*Star must come out with new names, because you will be attending the Wasabi Warriors's school, which is called Seaford High School. Your plane to California will be leaving tomorrow at 7 a.m. Meet each other in front of the academy at 6:45 a,m., understand?" Lord Death said.

"Yes, sir!"

"Very good, now that is all, you're free to go~ Bye bye~!"

Lord Death clapped his giant hands and shooed them away.

And with that the youngsters left the room and got home to pack their things for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

What do you guys think, I wanted to try and make a story, especially a crossover between Soul Eater and Kickin' it, please read and review and tell me w0if I should continue with the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Maka and Soul were packing their stuff for the mission tomorrow, when they heard a knock on the door. Maka went to open the door and right in front of her stood her father, Spirit, smiling down at her.

"Oh, hey Papa, if I may ask, why are you here?" Maka asked annoyed.

" Aw, Maka, how rude of you, can't your papa come to see his little girl?" Spirit said and fake hurt. Soul chuckled and Maka gave him a glare, while blushing in anger and embarrassment.

"Papa, stop calling me that, I'm not little, I'm a grown up and responsible woman! I can take care of myself, thank you." she said and glared at her father. " Now tell me the real reason, why are you here,Papa?"

" Yeah, and we're sorta bussy here packing our stuff for the stupid mission tomorrow, so hurry up old man." Soul said with an annoyed look.

" Hey, I wasn't talking to you, octopus head, and you better take good care of my Maka, because if I find out you hurt her, I will freaking kill you, got it?!" Spirit said, sending a death glare at Soul and Soul only scowled. "Whatever".

" Seriously Papa, tell me, why are you here!?" Maka asked, getting really pissed.

"Okay, I've come here to give you two this" he said as he reached for his pocket and pulled out two boxes and gave them to Maka and Soul.

When Maka opened it and saw a green mobile phone, Maka gave her father a confuse look. Same with Soul, only his mobile phone was red.

"Papa, what is this?"

" It's called a mobile phone, a device that can make or receive phone calls , or track a Kishin, I already gave Black*Star, Kid and the others their own, so you'll need them, the're very useful. Stein will explain to you how to use them, and careful not to break them."

" Um, thanks, Papa, I guess." Maka said nervously.

"Anything for my little girl, * squeak* Ohh, Maka, daddy's so happy for you I love you with all my heart and soul! Ahh, I'm going to miss you, please don't go!" Spirit bent on his knees crying and rested his head on her chest.

"MAKA CHOOOOP!"

Spirit was knocked out cold as a pool of blood came out of his head because Maka had hit him hard on the head. Maka tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but she heard laughing and she knew who that was, there was no one else, except for her father (who was out cold) her and...

"SOOUUULL!"

And Maka did the same she did to her father and he was knocked out. After a few minutes, they both came back to Earth.

" Damn it Maka, what did I do!?" Soul said and rubbed his but he hissed when he touched the big bruise that was still on his head.

" It's your fault , did that seemed funny to you, Soul, well, that wasn't so shut up, before I Maka Chop you again!" she yelled and raised the book that she used to knock out both of them.

" Alright, so I must go now, I have some unfinished work so goodnight Maka, and to you too Soul and good luck with the mission." Spirit smiled.

Maka nodded and smiled " Okay Papa, good night and thank you."

And with that Spirit walked out of their apartment closed the door.

" Hey Soul, do you think Dr. Stein created these things?" she wondered and stared at the device she was holding in her hand.

Soul only shrugged " Probably, like the old man said, Dr. Stein is going to explain to us how to use them. So are you done with the packing?" Soul asked and continued packing his stuff.

"Almost, and you?"

"Me too."

By the time they were done, it was 10:00p.m. and they prepared to go to bed.

Maka was ready for bed as she sat on her bed, looked down at the cat form of Blair and caressed her purple fur, while she was peacefully sleeping on her lap.

" Tomorrow , I will give everything I got and do my best to complete this mission, I can not fail. Just you wait, me and Soul will become stronger, together. "

With that Maka laid on her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

That was chapter 2, I hope you liked it, please read and review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Maka and Soul got up at 06:00a.m., brushed their teeth, made their beds, got dressed and ate breakfast. By the time they were done, it was 06:40a.m. and they left their apartment with their luggages and went to meet up with the others. When they arrived in front of the academy they were greeted by Black*Star who was making many push-ups, Tsubaki who was trying to make him stop so he won't get tired and Stein who had a creepy smile on his face. The only once that weren't here were Kid and his weapon partners and it was 06:50a.m., they were late.

" Huh, where are Kid, Liz and Patty, it's already 06:54a.m. and the plane leaves at exactly 6 minutes?" Maka asked.

" We' re here!"

Everyone turned around and saw them. Kid was bent on his knees and he stared at the floor, tears running down his cheeks and he was saying rude things to himself while Liz was trying to comfort him, and was failing and Patty just laughed and waved at them.

" I'm garbage, an asymmetrical person who doesn't deserve to live, to exist in this world! I'm not even worth to be called Lord Deaths son! I can't even think of a perfect new name for myself! I just want to jump from a high building and die in peace, I don't deserve to live!"

Liz signed like it seems for the hundred time. Ever since they were informed for their new mission and when they got back to their apartment, Kid had started thinking for a new name and every time Liz and Patty suggested a name for him , he just says that it's not perfect, and wanted to be beautiful. This had continued from last night, and if Liz doesn't do anything she won't know what to do with him.

" Oh for crying out loud Kid stop with your nonsense and get a hold of yourself. You're Death The Kid, the most symmetrical and strong person we have ever met, and you're a genius, I'm 100% sure that you will think of a better name and you're not garbage."

Kid looked up at them and his tears stopped " You really think so ?"

Patty bent on her knees in front of him and patted his head lightly " Yeah, garbage is ew and you're not so we trust you kiddo !"

Kid recovered from his tragedy and stood up and fixed his tie " Very well then, let's see, if you really trust me than I should think of a perfect name now...hmmm."

Kid started thinking. Then he got it.

"Yes I got it the perfect name is... Vergil!" he said with a smile on his face. "Vergil Johnson!"

"Okay then, a perfect name, now are you feeling better now, Kid?"

"Yes, a lot better thanks to you girls."

" No problem kiddo!"

When they heard some one clear their throat they all turned their attention to Stein.

" Now, before you go, I have to explain to you how to use the devices. Spirit have told you that they are useful and they make or receive phone calls, right? " they nodded and Stein continued " You can also track a Kishin with them and call each other, here are the numbers of your phones, input each others numbers with the keypad, name them and when you dial a number push the "send" or "call" button, with the green symbol and end a call by pushing the red one, that is all you have to know. Now It is time for you to go now, it's already 06:59 and you have to hurry, me, Spirit and Lord Death wish you good luck. "

The students nodded and with that they hurried to the plane that had landed in the middle of the dessert and were just in time for them to get on it.

They found seats and sat on them, the ride was about a 6 hour from Death City to California, so they have to wait until they land. Maka sat with Tsubaki on the left side of the plane, Maka facing the window and Tsubaki next to her, behind them were Soul and Black*Star, who were busy playing rock, paper, scissors on who was going to win the cookies Tsubaki had made for them. Kid was on the right side next to Maka and Tsubaki, admiring the view out of the window and behind were Liz and Patty ,Liz reading a swimsuit catalog and Patty drawing with her craions ( I don't know how to spell it) on a piece of paper.

" Ha, I win, rock smashes paper and the cookies are for me!"

"You idiot, you're wrong, paper covers rock, so that means I'm the winner!" Soul stuck his tongue at him and Black*Star only glared.

" This is not over, let's do it again!"

Soul signed but continued with the game.

Maka stared out of the window and her hand rested under her chin. So many thoughts were running on her mind. She wondered how these so called Wasabi Warriors look like,and what are Kishins spreading there, are those kids something special that they were sent to protect them?

Tsubaki was also deep in thoughts, she was afraid that her meister was going to challenge the ones that they heard they were dangerous, she doesn't want Black*Star to get hurt but he was strong, he doesn't give up, he doesn't run away or walk out of a battle, he was always ready for action. Tsubaki was happy that she met someone as brave as Black*Star.

Kid wasn't that worried about it, at least not much,but he still had to be careful and complete this mission as fast as he and his weapon partners can. He was worried about how they will look like and if the place is symmetrical, if it is not, then for sure he might loose it again.

* * *

End of chapter 3, hope you liked it, read and review people! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed quickly and they arrived at Seaford at 13:00, they got out of the plane with their luggages they saw a sign saying " Welcome To Seaford". Kid's eyes widened when he saw the sign.

"What an amazing sign, just see how beautiful it is written and there is no sign of a single scracht on it. It's trully amazing." he said with stars in his eyes.

" Yes you're right Kid and it's truly symmetrical." Liz sweat dropped but smiled.

Maka looked around the town. 'This place looks like a normal one, and it's not like in Death City, hmm... and I don't sense a Kishin near so it's safe for now'.

" Hey, this place doesn't look so bad. I think I might enjoy it here." Soul said with his hands behind his head.

"Don't forget that we're here on a mission, Soul."

" Why do you always have to ruin everything, you're such a goody-goody two shoes Maka."

" What was that, and what do you mean by 'Why do I always ruin everything'?"

Kid interrupted them by saying " Hey guys, look."

When everyone turned to see what Kid was seeing they saw five kids, sitting on the benches in the park and they were starring at them, when the five teens noticed them starring back, they looked away and went to do their own business. They were four boys and one girl. The first boy had red hair, the second one was a Latino, the third an African-American, the last one had shaggy brown hair and the girl had long blonde hair. 'Hmmm...They look like ordinary teens'. Maka thought.

"Do you think it's them?" Black*Star asked.

" Doctor Stein said that they were five teens, it might be them, but I'm not sure, though." Tsubaki said.

"Well, well hello strangers." a voice said.

They all turned back to see a woman in her early thirties with long brown hair and brown eyes. The woman had a smile on her face and she introduced herself. " My name is Angelica and you must be the new kids from Death City, Nevada, right?"

They looked shocked and starred at the woman in disbelief. " H-How do you know that?" Liz managed to ask.

The woman laughed " I'm an old friend of Lord Death and he was the one to call me and told me everything and I was expecting you, especially the son of Lord Death himself, and I want to say Welcome to Seaford, everyone."

" Wow, does that mean you also know who we are?" Black*Star asked.

"That's right, so please follow me to my home that you will be staying and trust me everything will be allright."

"Okay then!"

And they followed Angelica and she began explaining how she met Lord Death. "You know what, when I was your age I entered the DWMA with my sister Angela, see I'm a weapon and my sister is a meister, when our parents died we had nowhere to go because we were ten when they died so we travelled around the world hoping to find a place that we can stay, we were in a middle of a desert and we were so tired that we couldn't go much further and we fainted. The next day I found myself in a hospital bed and my sister was next to me and then a nurse that looked like a mummy, I think her name was Nygus entered explained to us what happened, we lived there in Death City in a friends place and when we became fourteen we were attacked by a monster, you call it Kishin and somehow my hand turned into a long blade and I defeated the Kishin. We explained what happened and they told us to meet Lord Death, he accepted us to enter the academy and we studied there for 2 years, we trained and fought Kishins and went on missions together, after that we travelled to a place so we could live a normal life, we found jobs and bought ourself a house and we live here for five years, we haven't fought a Kishin for a long time until Lord Death told us the bad news and told us that he was going to sent some of his strong students here."

" Wow, I never believed that there are other meisters and weapon in other places." Soul said shocked.

" But why did you want to start a normal life?" Maka asked curiously.

" To tell you the truth, I never expected this to happen, me being a weapon and going to missions, I didn't even wanted it, I wished for a normal life where there are no monsters and all that crap." Angelica smiled.

" Wow, and you haven't fought for 5 years, that must've been so cool, huh?" Soul asked.

" Yup, and it still is. So what are we waiting for, let's go to my house where you will be living for now. Come on."

They all nodded and followed Angelica to her house.

**LATER:**

****When they arrived , Angelica pulled out her keys to unlock the door and then she entered her house, followed by the meisters and weapons.

"Welcome to my home, sweet home."

As they entered the house it was beautiful, on their right was a big living room with a huge TV and in front of it was a red couch and a glass table, chairs were on each side and there was also a balcony and a big window. There was a kitchen and three bathrooms, and a stairway leading them up.

"Your rooms are upstairs, the boys to the left and the girls to the right, mine is next to the girls, while my sisters next to mine so if you need anything, I'll be in the living room, reading a book."

" Wait, you have books?"

" Yes of course Maka. Would you like to read one?"

"Yes, please."

Angelica pointed to where she holds her books and Maka went to a desk and examined the books.

While she was doing that, the others decided to enter their rooms and unpack their things.

'This will be an interesting year.' they all thought.

* * *

Well, how do you like it so far, if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, I would gladly hear them, thank you ! Review !


	5. Chapter 5

While the Soul Eater gang, except Maka who was reading a random book, unpacked their things, Angelica went to the kitchen to prepare dinner because it was almost 07:30p.m., she and her sister, who was working as a teacher at a dance studio, always eat dinner at 07:30p.m., when Maka finished reading the book, she decided to unpack her stuff when she heard Angelica say:

" Maka, tell the others that dinner is almost ready and my sister should be back from work in a minute. Oh, and you're also starting school on Monday, which is tomorrow, so you better go to bed early, ok? "

" Yes, Miss Angelica, and we will, thank you. " Maka smiled ' I just hope the boys won't make any noises, especially Black*Star, knowing him, he might do some exercise all night so he can challenge the two of those Wasabi Warriors into a fight. ' she signed.

" Oh, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Angelica, or Angie. " Angelica smiled.

" Okay... Angie. " Maka said before going upstairs and into her room to unpack her things. After a few minutes Angelica called them from downstairs and said that dinner was ready. The first ones to come downstairs, more like run, were Soul and Black*Star, they went to the table and sat on the one side of the table next to each other, ready to eat. Next were Maka and Tsubaki, who walked quietly downstairs and Maka went to sit next to Soul and Tsubaki next to Black*Star. The last were Kid, Liz and Patty, Kid walked down the stairs while thinking angrily ' Why do I have to be stuck in a room with these unsymmetrical jerks! '. They sat at the other side of the table, Liz in front of Tsubaki, Patty in front of Black*Star and Kid in front of Soul.

Just then they heard the front door opening and closing, they turn around to see a woman that looks just like Angelica but her hair is short past her shoulders. She noticed the Soul Eater gang and smiled.

" Oh, hello children, you must be the gang from Death City, Nevada, right? " she asked.

" That's right, lady, and you must be Angelica's sister, Angela. " Black*Star said, fighting the urge to punch the woman in the face for calling him a child. Tsubaki elbowed him in the stomach.

" Ow! What the heck was that for, Tsubaki?! " he yelled clutching to his stomach.

" Be nice, Black*Star. " she said calmly but gave a glare at Black*Star, making him shut up.

" We're sorry about Black*Star's rudeness, he just doesn't like being called a child. " Maka said nicely.

" Nobody likes it, we're not kids lady, so you better call us by our names, cause we're not afraid to hurt ya. " Soul said rudely.

SMACK

" OW, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BOOK WORM?! "

" SHUT UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET ANOTHER MAKA CHOP, IDIOT! "

Liz signed and Patty laughed pointing at Soul and Maka, who were still shouting at each other. Kid rubbed his forehead, ' Wish it could be just me and my partners, this is just ridiculous! It's going to take a long time to finish this stupid mission with these lunatics! '.

Angela only stood in her spot staring at the angry partners. ' Okay, this is becoming quite annoying, I better stop them before- '

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON HERE?! " a familiar voice shouted angrily storming in the living room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at Angelica horrofied, even Black*Star and Soul were scared.

Angelica stared at each one of them. " Well, I'm waiting! "

" Um... hello sis. "

She turned from the others and finally noticed her sister, her angry look faded and was replaced with a happy one and a big smile came to her face.

" Angela! " she said and ran to hug her sister. " Welcome back, how was your day? "

" Well you know, boring, as usual, there weren't a lot of students only one, and he really surprised me with his moves, he dances hip hop really good and he also takes karate. " Angela smiled.

The Soul Eater gang listened quietly to their conversation. ' Karate, is that a martial art? ' Maka thought.

" Oh, and who is this student you are talking about? " Angelica asked excitedly.

" His name is Jerry Martinez and he takes karate at a dojo called ' Bobi Wasabi '. "

Their eyes widened when they heard what Angela said. ' One of the Wasabi Warriors we have to protect?! ' Tsubaki thought.

' Okay then, now we have to know where this Bobi whatever dojo is. ' Black*Star thought with a grin.

Soul noticed Black*Star's evil smile and though ' Oh no, this is not cool, I know that smile. Black*Star is going to challenge the strong guys Stein told us about, this is so not cool. '

" Oh, really? So where is this dojo? " Angelica asked and from the corner of her eye she noticed the gang looking at them and probably eavesdropping on them. She smiled.

" I'm not sure, I think it's somewhere in the centre, why do you ask? " Angela asked with a smile. She also noticed the gang eavesdropping on their conversation.

Her sister only shrugged. " No reason, just asked. "

Kid's eyes narrowed. ' What the hell is going on? All right, we now know about one of them but what about the others? '

Liz and Patty stared at the twin sisters and thought ' What's going to happen next? '

" Okay then, enough with talking you must be all hungry for waiting so long! " Angelica said happily.

" You have no idea. " Soul and Black*Star muttered earning a glare from Maka and Kid.

" So what is for dinner, Angelica? " Tsubaki asked nicely.

" We're having spaghetti with meatballs. "

" Oh yeah my favourite! " Black*Star said and stood from his chair with a fist in the air and a wide grin on his face.

" Sit down, idiot, or you won't eat anything! " Maka yelled.

Black*Star immediately sat down, he doesn't want a Maka Chop like Soul.

The twin sisters laughed. " Aren't you excited? " Angela smiled.

" Okay sit down sis and I'll be right back with the food. " Angelica said and went to the kitchen then came back and served the food in front of everyone. Angela sat next to Kid in front of Maka and Angelica sat between Maka and her sister.

" Wow, this looks delicious! " Patty yelled happily.

" And it smells good! " Black*Star said and his mouth watered.

" It's truly beautiful! " Kid said with stars in his eyes.

Maka took a bite. " It tastes wonderful, this is really good! "

The twins laughed happily. " Glad you like it, ittadakimasu! "

" Ittadakimasu! "

* * *

Okay, I decided to make a chapter for this story since I haven't updated in months, hope you like it, read and review everyone, bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the Soul eater gang woke up early and prepared for school. When they brushed their teeth, fixed their beds and got dressed , they went downstairs and saw Angela putting the plates and glasses on the table. She looked up and smiled at the gang.

" Good morning, children, did you sleep well? "

Black*Star's eye twitch and he was ready to say to the woman that he wasn't a child but Tsubaki gave him a glare, shutting him up. Soul was also annoyed for being called a child but won't complain because he doesn't want to get a Maka Chop like last night.

" Good morning Angela, we slept very well, thank you." Maka said with a smile.

" That's funny because me and my sister couldn't get to sleep because we heard a lot of noise. " She raised an eyebrow.

" We didn't hear anything. " Liz said nervously.

Oh they really wanted to forget last night.

Flashback: 10 hours ago.

In the girl's room Maka, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters were preparing themselves to go to bed.

" Hey Maka? "

" Yes Tsubaki? " she looked at her black haired blue-eyed friend.

" I'm worried Black*Star will get into a fight with the Wasabi Warriors, especially the strong ones Dr. Stein told us about. "

Maka signed. Her friend was worried about her meister getting hurt while fighting the strong ones but who can stop him, he just won't listen, that idiot.

" Don't worry Tsubaki, Black*Star has gotten into a lot of fights in Death City, especially with the strongest ones. He gets hurt a lot but he still manages to fight, he's strong, not weak. You know him very well than us. He is your meister after all. " Maka smiled. Tsubaki smiled back.

" You're right, I'm glad I met Black*Star. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have become this stronger, it's all thanks to him, I owe him my life. " she said with a little blush on her cheeks. Maka giggled when she saw the black haired weapon blush.

" Oh please Tsubaki, he may be strong but he is not stronger than Kid. I'm not saying this to make you feel sad but remember the time when he fought Kid with Soul as his partner, he really was stupid. He couldn't even hold Soul in his weapon form like Maka can without breaking a sweat, no offence. But they both got lucky from Soul's last attack he made that ended up clipping Kid's hair and Kid fainted. " Liz said as she remembered the time when it was their first day at the DWMA and they fought Black*Star and Soul because they challenged Kid.

" Poor kiddo, but it was funny, wasn't it sis? " Patty laughed. Liz signed.

" Yeah, sure it was. "

" Well, he and Soul do a lot of stupid things, but what about the time when he and Kid had gone to meet the Holy Sword Excalibur. " The girls shuddered when Maka mentioned the name of the little white creature with the long hat and cane.

" Well yeah, but that's different, Kid was excited to meet Excalibur, that's all, but when he came back he had a disgust face when we asked him about the Holy Sword. "

" He looked funny! " Patty laughed again.

Just then they heard noise coming from the boy's room and voices.

" Hey, get away, Soul, I take this bed because I choose it and it's comfortable! " that was Black*Star's voice followed by Soul's voice.

" No way, I take this bed because I want it, the other one is uncomfortable! "

" Well I don't care, if you don't like it then take the couch! "

" No way, you take it! "

" No, you! "

" You! "

" You! "

" YOU TAKE IT! "

" NO, YOU TAKE IT! "

That's when they heard Kid's angry voice.

" WILL YOU JERKS SHUT THE HELL UP AND MAKE A DECISION ALL READY! "

" SHUT UP KID! " Both Black*Star and Soul shouted.

" YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! " Kid shouted back.

' You have got to be kidding me, they are arguing about who gets the comfortable bed, how stupid! ' Maka had enough and exited her room and stormed to the boy's and knocked on the door hard with her fist.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE! "

" NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, MAKA! " Soul shouted from inside.

" WHY YOU... KEEP IT DOWN OR I'M GONNA BREAK THIS DOOR! "

And the shouting continued until 2 in the morning when they got tired and went to sleep.

Flashback end:

" Well, we're sorry for the noise we made last night but we were only trying to make the boys shut up because they started it. " Liz said nervously.

" Hey, what do you mean by that, are you saying it's our fault?! " Black*Star yelled.

" What do you think? "

" Okay that's enough guys. It's all right, there's no point in arguing about who of the boys had gotten the comfortable bed. Come on, it's time for breakfast before you go to school. " Angela said as she and the gang sat at their usual seats. Then Angelica entered the living room with a big plate full of pancakes and jars filled with jams that have different flavours like strawberries, blueberries etc.

" Good morning everyone, how did you sleep? " Angelica smiled as she and with the help of her sister placed the pancakes and jars on the table.

" We slept well, thank you, and how did you sleep? " Maka asked with a smile.

" Pretty well, except all the noises I heard last night. " Hearing that the SE gang became nervous and scared. Angelica smiled and decided to change the subject.

" Well dig in, everyone or you're going to be late for your first day at your new school. " And everyone began to eat.

" So what's our new school like? " Black*Star asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

" Black*Star, don't talk with your mouth full. " Tsubaki said to her meister.

" Is it like the DWMA? " Liz asked.

Both twins giggled. " No, it's just an ordinary school, no training with weapons, it's all about learning new things and exercising. " Angela said.

" Exercising, eh? " Patty asked.

" Sounds boring to me. " Soul muttered and he received a glare from Maka.

" Is it symmetrical? " Kid asked, hoping that his answer will be 'yes' and he won't have to worry about that, but if it's 'no', than he's going to blow it like always.

Angelica smiled. " Well, I can't answer that question, Kid. You have to see for yourself. "

Kid signed, he didn't expect that kind of an answer and now he was worried, he hopped that nothing will go wrong.

" Don't worry, you're going to like it, it's not bad, all you have to do is act like normal teenagers and don't get anybody suspicious, okay? "

" Got it. " The gang said.

" Good, so have you come up with new names? " Angelica said and eyed the boys.

" Don't worry, we came up with great names, so you don't have to worry about it. " Kid answered.

" Okay then. " She then looked at the clock. " Oh, it's time for school, you better go before you're late. You have 30 minutes before 8a.m., I 'll drive you there, all right? "

" Okay then, we should go then. " Tsubaki said.

" All right because we also have to go to work, so let's go. " With that they all left the house.

* * *

When they arrived at their new school, the twins wished them good luck before driving to their work. The SE gang eyed the school, it didn't look bad and there were a lot of kids outside the school chatting when they stopped and noticed the gang.

As the gang made their way to the entrance of the school they heard the kids around them whispering about them.

" Are these the new kids? "

" They must be, we heard from the principle that we're going to have new students. "

" The boys look scary, especially the one with white hair. Did he dye it or something? "

" I'm pretty sure, people might misunderstand him as an old man. "

Hearing this, Soul's eye twitch, he was going to say to the person who dared to call him an old man that his hair colour is natural but Maka stopped him.

" Ignore them, just keep walking to the principal's office. "

" I don't get it, why are people staring at us? " Black*Star asked as he eyed the kids around them.

" If you ask me, it's getting quite irritating. " Kid said with his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the kids staring at him, mostly at his hair.

" Maybe it's because of your hair colour. " Patty said.

" Wha-what's wrong with blue hair?! " Black*Star complained.

" Keep it down, you don't want anyone to get suspicious about us, do you? " Maka warned.

Before anyone could say another word, a voice called them. " Hello there. "

The 7 teens looked up and stared at the familiar 5 teens, the ones from yesterday, a boy with red hair, a Latino boy, an African-American, a boy with shaggy brown hair and a girl with long blonde hair. The girl smiled warmly at them.

" You must be the new students we heard about from our principal. My name is Kim, these are my friends Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton and we welcome you to our amazing school. "


End file.
